This invention relates to a method of forming a packet of signatures, as well as to a stacker for implementing said method.
As is known, in current practice, located downstream of the folding machines employed to form signatures, that is folded sheets, stackers are provided which serve the purpose of forming packets of such signatures, the latter being arranged to overlap one another and fed in succession from said folding machine.
Conventional stackers comprise essentially a feeding conveyor belt, partially wound around a drum to overlie a signature guiding belt, both belts being formed by a plurality of narrow belts arranged to be coplanar and mutually spaced apart.
The transport of the groups of overlapping signatures occurs through forcibly guiding them by the entraining cooperative action between the feeding or advancing belt for the signatures and the supporting belt therefor, as they are moved away from the cited drum. In current practice, the packets or stacks of signatures are formed through a manual process. However, this is obviously disadvantageous in that, on one hand, high stacking rates cannot be achieved, while on the other hand, the continued presence of an operator becomes necessary, which all adversely affects the manufacturing costs.